A Second Chance (Rewritten)
by EricDaSuperSaiyan
Summary: This is the story of Gohan, the future King of Monkeys. Born as a Saiyan, an extremely rare type of Saru variants. Ever since birth, he had been kept indoors from the night, to prevent the horrible raw power that his blood will release. But then, one battle will change everything, releasing the primal force that his own kinsmen so desperately feared.


**Chapter 1: The Night**

Gohan ran through the huge obstacles that would prove his dexterity, his sweat running down madly. He could see his finishing line, as he was able to swing through the metal bars using his tail and arms with precise hand eye coordination. He landed onto the ground, immediately sprinting down, he could feel the satisfaction of winning first once again. "Nice, you once again, won first Gohan."

He slowed down into a slow jog. "Alright, thanks Krillin-san!" Gohan waved goodbye, he flew over to Great Hall, where all the servants and seniors were socializing. He could see his friend/cousin Bikou training with his grandfather, Grandpa Gohan. Easily parrying his decisive blows, Goten was getting frustrated. Gohan scratched his head. He landed nearby to watch his family go at it again. A servant handed him a towel to wipe off the sweat.

"Oh, Gohan, did you finish your training early again?" Grandpa Gohan asked, which was answered with a tired yes.

"Hey! Gohan! Let's spar after this!" Goten excitedly, still throwing blows after blows toward his Grandfather. "Sorry Bikou, I'm knocked out today. maybe tomorrow." Bikou sighed. "Your no fun, not the slightest bit. A real friend would be able to satisfy his needs, and I'm not talking about training only." A creepy smile surfaced Bikou's face.

Gohan was already a mile away by the time he finished. "HEY!" Bikou yelled out, letting go of his guard, Grandpa Gohan was able to land a sweeping kick to make him fall. Grandpa Gohan than slammed his palm in his chest, causing him to fly towards the wall. _Damn you.._

**Later tonight...**

Gohan laid on his extremely large bed, he had finished his studies, took a shower, took another bombardment of letters from fangirls, even boys, which didn't help. He looked around his room. no windows in sight. Gohan always wondered what the nighttime looked like, he always asked his question to his grandfather, even Bikou, who always attempted to sneak him outside. In fact, the whole Palace was ridden of windows once he was born.

He sighed, it was time to get some sleep again, tomorrow was another important meeting with the Great Leaders of the Council. He didn't actually take part of the meeting, he would only just be a bodyguard for his grandfather. Even for his age he was extremely powerful, easily on par with the Elders of the Saru. His raw potential and power, he knew it's capabilities. He knew he was a target for the enemies. He was put through constant training for the day that his enemies would have the audacity to walk up and challenge him.

Just thinking about it made him restless. There was one upside to the meeting, Ahri. Unlike most of the girls that he had met, Ahri was different, she was beautiful, she was unpredictable, and importantly, she wasn't afraid of him. He knew that girls would use him for his power, his title. But Ahri didn't care about that, she was just herself.

"I'm such an idiot, I'm only 13 yet I'm fantasizing about some girl who is way out of my league." Gohan sighed, it was late, 7:50PM.

**Tomorrow Afternoon**

Gohan looked at the mirror. He was 5'6, 55kg, or 121LB. He would be forced once again to wear a dreaded suit. "This tie is so itchy, why do I have to wear it?" Gohan complained. "Gohan-sama, it is mandatory that you keep a formal appearance, you are not the only one wearing a suit you know." The maiden informed Gohan, who rolled his eyes.

"Oh, it's time for the meeting, I will prepare the Teleportation Circle." The maiden took out a black card with his families Crest. A kanji that said Wisdom. He liked it, a bright orange portal opened up. He covered his eyes, slowly walking into the portal.

The next thing he knew, he could see a very large variety of races in one large waiting room. He heard a large roar. He was thrown back by the force of the ferocious primal power. "What the hell..." He looked up to see a laughing Leone. (AKAME GA KILL CHARACTER) He groaned. "Nee-chan.." Gohan grumbled. This was the 5th time that she had done it to him. "Oh what's up Gohan?"

"Very funny." He sighed. Wiping the dust off his suit. He stood up to only feel the gaze of around 50 pair of eyes on him. "Did you really have to do it here?" Gohan asked.

"Why not? It's fun seeing your initial reaction. C'mon, the elders are waiting. He walked through the hallway with Leone. She was around 17, sporting her very revealing look as always. Her tail wiggling around freely, while Gohan's was strapped around his waist. "Nee-chan, you should control your tail, you could hit someone with that..."

"Don't worry about it. Oh, the conference is being held there." Leone started sprinting towards the end of the hell.

**Inside the Room**

Volibear like always, was spurting out bolts of electricity, a normal person near him would've been burnt to a crisp in an instant. "You are testing my patience, Sirzechs." The table began to shake. "AND WHERE THE HELL IS LEONE, SHE SHOULD BE HERE." The roar shook the room. The leader of the Bears short temper had been toyed with enough.

"Calm down Lord Voli, Leone will be here in due time." Yasaka pleaded with Voli. The leader of the Foxes tried her best to keep Voli under control, even her soothing presence could not contain his raw rage. It was quiet for a moment, a large shout could be heard from the door.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" The door flew towards Voli, hitting him right in the face. Leone landed with her charismatic smile. "Leone, howcome you were late?" Yasaka questioned.

"Oh, I was fooling around, and on the bright side, I brought this kid to this boring ass meeting." She pointed back, with Gohan's head popping out. "Hello."

The door flew back towards Leone, who stopped it with her hands. "LEONE!" Voli's electricity became even more unstable.

"Voli, you must calm down." The leader of the Devil's Sirzechs said. Voli grunted, even the great Volibear was afraid of the Devil.

"This meeting is vital to figuring out the flow of trade between the great factions."

Gohan walked into the room, standing behind his grandfather. Leone sat down on her reserved chair, complaining about how there is no alcohol.

He looked next to him to see Ahri looking straight at him. Gohan jumped up in shock. Landing hard onto the ground. Ahri giggled. Gohan sighed, looking at the ceiling while the leaders continued to babble about this political and economic nonsense. He got up using his tail to support his weight. His cheeks blood red.

"Oh stop blushing, you make it so obvious." Ahri rolled her eyes. Gohan's mouth dropped to the floor. Ahri giggled even more. "Come on, you think after all the love letters I get each day, that I can't tell from your face? I'm not stupid Gohan, I'm 14, so if your going to get to me, you better act like the older person." Ahri turned her face away from him.

_Damn. She just laid down the hammer on me. _Gohan just put his head down. Ahri opened her eye, laughing even harder. "Your so funny, cheer up Gohan. Unlike everybody else, my eyes are set on you." Ahri smiled. Gohan just gulped. In his mind, he was celebrating, like a basketball player winning the NBA Championship. He kept his innocent looking face.

Leone overheard everything, looking at the two. Keeping a very, very, mischievous face. "Oh, I can see the millions of babies you two will be producing. I'm so proud!" Gohan's eyes shot open. "Nee-chan!" Ahri rolled her eyes. "Your so inappropriate Leone."

"That's onee-chan to you, sweetie." Leone shot back. "Onee-chan, shouldn't you be paying attention to the meeting?" Leone laughed. "That's golden, honestly Gohan, I would've thought that you know that anything is better than this boring shit." Gohan shifted uncomfortably.

Gohan felt a huge amount of pressure put on his back, he was pushed to the ground. He was knocked out, as multiple Devils surrounded the room. "Sirzechs, what have you done." Yasaka looked towards the confused Sirzechs.

"This is not my doing, not even the slightest." He confirmed. "Gohan!" Ahri yelled out to the unconscious Gohan, tons of rock on him. Explosions were happening all around. A war had begun.

**At Night**

The Summit was still under siege, the large building continually being sieged by multiple races of unknown origins. Devils, Fallen Angels, even Humans. The confusion caused extreme amounts of casualties.

Gohan laid still, buried in tons of rocks. His arm ticked. His eyes opened, he blasted the rocks off with his aura. His ki took form into what seemed like a spectral blue fire blazing around his fire. "What happened..." He looked around, he saw fires all around the building. "Ahri? Nee-chan? Voli-san? Oyaji!" He called around. Gohan calmed down, and ran out the room, he saw multiple bodies laying on the floor. They were dead. Gohan looked away, he would find out who was causing this.

It was.. surprisingly dark, like his room. He could see that the walls were destroyed. Leaving only the night to see. It's ominous lights mesmerized him. "HURRY! GET HER!" A roar was heard, Gohan turned his gazed to see multiple guards running after a girl around his age. _A Neko. _

Gohan began to homerush toward the men, landing a ferocious kick to his arm, slamming him. Crying out in pain, the other three paid their attention next to Gohan, who took a defensive stance. "You little brat." One man growled, lunging towards Gohan, who smoothly side steped his punch, tapping his arm the other way, then landing a quick knee into his stomach, immediately incapacitating him. Gohan than in a blinding speed appeared behind him. Gohan sweeped his feet, landing a hard blow to his back. The last one, ran away. "Damn kid!" He yelled out.

Gohan calmed down, putting out his hand, then pulling it back. "KAMEHAMEHA!" Resulting in a huge blue beam striking the man in the back, causing another explosion in the building. He was able to suppress it. Just merely knocking the man out, Gohan looked at the horrified girl. "I won't hurt you. Go." And she did.

He than resumed to run down the hallway, hearing a frightened no in the door next to him. He knocked it down, to see a Devil pulling down his pants and Ahri struggling to get out. He snapped.

"Little boy, get out of here. Or you will regret it." The Devil had a crooked smile. Gohan's aura began to explode, causing a huge crater in the ground, the only thing keeping him falling down was his ability to fly. Ahri saw his raw power, his tail lashing out wildly.

The Devil looked amused. "How amusing, do you two know each other? Good, it's just more fun to see the horror of your friend being brutally murdered." The boy looked around 17. "My name is Diodora Astaroth, and I will rip out each of your limbs."

Gohan appeared behind Diodora, attempting a blow, which failed, only to be countered easily be Diodara. Gohan choked out in pain, Diodara's blow had disrupted his ability to breathe for a little while. Ahri attempted to help Gohan, only to be slapped brutally by Diodara. Gohasn stood up, panting, the young boy was still full of energy, but was quickly cut down by Diodara, while Ahri could watch in horror. "You stupid little monkey, how dare you. HOW DARE YOU." Diodara screamed.

Gohan flew back, placing his two fingers on his forehead. A yellow light with a strong purple hue began to spark. "Ah, a precision technique to pierce through my defense. But it wont work on me."

"_Makankōsappō!" _Gohan yelled, releasing the energy beam, which was easily absorbed by Diodara. "WHAT!?" 

"It's over." Diodara instantly appeared in front of Gohan, kicking him in the arm, easily breaking his shoulder. He cried out in pain, and Diodara grabbed him by the neck, exiting the room, and flew outside the broken building. "Goodbye, it was a goodfight." And landing a humongous axe kick, launching him straight to the ground.

Gohan opened his eyes, moaning in pain, he could hear the screams and cries of pain of the others. He could only lower his eyes. The only thing he could see was the shining bright moon. What a wonderful light, he read about it in his studies, saw pictures of it, but in reality, it was just so much more beautiful. But why would he be thinking about this now?

And then, he felt a huge pump of energy inside of him. His anger was released.

* * *

><p>FIRST CHAPTER RELEASED. GOD DAMN. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is basically a rewritten version of my first fanfiction, no actually, it was re-re-written, did it two times. I will be including characters from animes, but this is mainly based on DBZ and HSDXD. So I hope you enjoy this! By the way, Grandpa Gohan is Sun Wukong from the LN.<p> 


End file.
